


静夜

by dottie4869



Series: Holmescest合集 [7]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Holmescest合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584760





	静夜

Mycroft的夜晚总是安静的，没人会不识时务打破这种宁静，除了Sherlock。  
“你用不着敲那么多次门。”  
“肥胖致使你行动不便，没有催促就没有动力。”  
“刚从苏格兰场来？恭喜你又了结一桩案子。”  
侦探似乎很渴，拿起桌上的威士忌喝了一口。他一沉浸在案子中就废寝忘食，Mycroft递给他一杯白水。

“有什么事吗？”  
“没有。”他冲着Mycroft拿来的百吉饼摇头，“我不想吃东西。你记得今天是什么日子吗？我把它从思维宫殿里删除了。”

“历史书里有一长串答案，你的问题太宽泛了，弟弟。”  
Mycroft知道侦探需要的答案，但是他不说。可恶的哥哥，还坚持要他补充能量，唠叨又麻烦。

Sherlock在百吉饼上涂了好多果酱，还是感觉味道淡淡的。他觉得头有些沉，Mycroft的沙发很软很舒服，靠在上面正合适。

不一会儿Sherlock已经安静地歪在沙发上睡着了。Mycroft探了探弟弟卷发下的额头，果然是发烧。他用耳温计测了下，拿药给侦探。

“Sherlock.”  
侦探往里扭了扭，调整姿势继续睡。  
Mycroft只好把手伸到他脖子后面想让他坐直，皮肤滚烫，他这几天劳累所致。  
Sherlock不情愿地张嘴，哥哥把药塞进去，手指触到唇上干裂的死皮，这个愚蠢的小孩一直到喝完水吞下药片都没睁开眼。

侦探又想往回倒，被Mycroft一把拉起来，他嘴里模模糊糊地说“安静、胖子……睡觉”，脚步虚浮地搭着哥哥的肩膀。Mycroft把他扔在床上，从衣柜里翻出睡衣，Sherlock还在混乱地咕哝。

“海草……”  
他的衬衫扣子紧得解不开，下次得给他选大一码的。Mycroft用冷毛巾擦他的脸，他往毛巾上蹭了蹭，像那个襁褓里的婴儿，会用皱皱的还没长开的小脸蹭哥哥的指头。  
哥哥没想到时隔多年还会来照顾生病的弟弟。这个日子再普通不过，没什么值得记住的。一杯威士忌用来消遣，安静平淡，现在多了另一个人的温度，倒也不算陌生。

“火、火，灼烧，烫。”  
他的梦听起来有点坎坷。Mycroft尽量轻轻擦他的腋下，侦探平时苍白的身体烧得泛红，轻微的碰触可能会在梦里折射成疼痛。他熟悉那些曲线、雀斑和其它印记，比任何人都熟悉，有时情欲会化成滚烫的吻落在这具身体上，有时他们相拥会让肉体的每一处都契合得没有缝隙。他们之间的对峙角力最终都会融合，Sherlock称他为死敌而Mycroft会说这是自己唯一的对手。这无法准确定义，不论是称为亲情爱情还是别的什么，像是幼时怎么也抓不住一缕风，很多年后才知道它就在手心。

留下的水分蒸发后Mycroft让Sherlock靠在肩头给他套睡衣，哥哥忍不住闻他的卷发，侦探身上稚嫩的气息早就消失了，被成熟凛冽味道代替，跟他一样。

Sherlock无意识地靠近体温稍低的哥哥，“Myc……生日。”

Mycroft关灯之前最后看了一眼时间，今天还没过去。侦探在梦里想起来了，虽然他醒来就会忘记。Mycroft把他额前的头发拨开，再次探了探他的体温，梦境中的Sherlock似乎已经转危为安，嘴角挂着又解决一案的笑容。

晚安，我唯一的Sherlock。

END


End file.
